


Сборник драблов по шерлестраду

by Nuoba



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humor, Kid Sherlock Holmes, Light BDSM, M/M, Magical Realism, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuoba/pseuds/Nuoba
Summary: Очень старые (2014 года) драблы с феста однострочников из сообщества Sherlestrade на diary.ru. Так как они маленькие, то я решила не разбивать их по главам. Перед каждым драблом будет идти заявка, по которой он написан. Не бечено.1. Шерлок и Грег танцуют. Можно на свадьбе у Джона, можно нет.2. shave!kink. Лестрейд наблюдает за тем, как Шерлок бреет ноги/лицо/пах/подмышки или все вместе (на усмотрение автора).3. Уютный шерстрейд!вечер на Бейкер-стрит. Финал должен быть забавным и/или неожиданным.Юмор.4. После 3.3. С Джоном Шерлок попрощался в аэропорту, а с Лестрейдом? Желательно А!, Ангст.5. Шерлок/|\Лестрейд "Но пришлось как в старой сказке просто ..."Магический реализм.6. 5 раз, когда Шерлок признавался в любви, а инспектор его не понял, и 1 раз, когда Лестрейд принял случайную фразу Шерлока за признание.Юмор.7. Шерлок неожиданно обнаруживает в своих чертогах разума образ Лестрейда.. Легкий BDSM8. Случай, из-за которого все подумали, что Шерлок и Грег встречаются. H!. Юмор.9. кид!шерстрад. Маленький Шерлок и подросток Грег.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 8





	Сборник драблов по шерлестраду

**1\. Шерлок и Грег танцуют. Можно на свадьбе у Джона, можно нет.**

И раз, два, три. Раз, два, три. Раз, два, три… Джон постоянно шептал и смотрел себе под ноги, боясь сбиться. Он был похож на человечка из фенакистископа. Это было скучно, скучно, скучно. И (скучно) два, три. И раз, два, скучно. Шерлок молчал и сочинял другие версии вальсов: 6/8 и 5/4.

Джон скучный и предсказуемый. Часть вещей Шерлока сложил в коробку, а часть отдал на благотворительность. Микроскоп Шерлок нашел в средней школе, они даже не пользовались им. На штативе у самого винта появилась царапина и каждый раз, потянувшись настроить резкость, Шерлок невольно проводил по ней пальцами. Еще одна трещина.

Они окружали Шерлока всю жизнь: дерево, росшее под окнами спальни, засохшее и срубленное, кипа газет, никому не нужных (подборка для одного из дел, давно раскрытого, сразу не выкинул, а потом привык. Миссис Хадсон выкинула и пришлось срочно переставлять все в чертогах чтобы совместить две картинки). Шерлок вышел на два года, а Джон выкинул его вещи, оставляя трещины в привычной картине. С возвращением в Лондон этих трещин стало слишком много, того и гляди стены обвалятся.

Поэтому он не проводит никаких экспериментов, а сидит и сочиняет вальсы, которые никто не станцует. Мэри бы понравился 11\4, но Джон ни за что не угонится за непривычным темпом.

— Можешь просто отправить смс. — Лестрейд не менялся. У него прибавилось седых волос и морщинок в уголках глаз. Но плед, которым он укрыл Шерлока в ночь Гая Фокса, бы тем же самым, что и семь лет назад.

— Чтобы ты опять притащил с собой всю королевскую рать?

— Я могу учиться на своих ошибках.

— Я тоже.

— Брось. Давай, вставай. Ты же знаешь, я неплохо танцую. Рука на плече и движение воздуха. Вокруг пляшут ноты и путаются в волосах, сбивая с ритма. Лестрейд гладит его по голове и ноты разлетаются.

Шаги на лестнице, скрип двери. Шерлок физически ощущает как миссис Хадсон формулирует вопрос.

— Замолчите, миссис Хадсон.

— Но я же ничего не сказала.

Потом:

— Ты танцуешь.

Он танцует.

**2.shave!kink. Лестрейд наблюдает за тем, как Шерлок бреет ноги/лицо/пах/подмышки или все вместе (на усмотрение автора).**

На столике в гостиной стояла очень знакомая деревянная шкатулка. Такая же, как и на трех недавних местах преступления. Шерлок обнаружился в ванной.

— Это что, улика с моего места преступления? — очень мягко и спокойно поинтересовался Грег. на самом деле хотелось, конечно, кричать, но кричать на человека с опасной бритвой в руках плохая идея. Кричать на Шерлока Холмса с опасной бритвой — самоубийственная идея.

— Нет. — Шерлок плавным движением поднес лезвие к ноге. — так как потерпевший отказался писать заявление, то это уже не место преступления.

— Значит не улика, а кража.

— Неверно. Мистер Ирвин сам мне ее отдал. Он буквально умолял меня найти прекрасную незнакомку. — лезвие, не на секунду не останавливаясь, скользило по коже.

— Ты же сказал ему, что это незнакомец, а не незнакомка?

— О, уверяю тебя, он знает. Очень трудно не знать, когда все газеты только и пишут о загадочном воре, который обкрадывает мужчин, переодевшись женщиной, и оставляет на месте преступления только опасную бритву. — Запястье Шерлока выглядит таким расслабленным — Грег начинает бояться, что лезвие сейчас выскользнет. С этого идиота станется попытаться его поймать.

— Ладно, допустим. Но зачем ты бреешь ноги?

— Ноги, пах, подмышки. Хотя я вначале потренировался на лице. Угол в 30 градусов требует некоторой сноровки. Оказывается, в интернете есть много форумов по этой теме.

— И как тебе это поможет в поимке преступника?

— Это — никак. К счастью, он сам хочет, чтобы его нашли. Или, точнее, чтобы нашел мистер Ирвин.

— С чего ты так решил?

— Бритвы. Во всех трех случаях были дешевые современные поделки. Эта же нечто другое. Наш воришка не зря оставил ее. Безупречная заточка, ручка из слоновой кости. Готов поклясться, что это Бенджамин Гентсман. — не прекращая плавного движение руки, Шерлок поднял взгляд. Грегу казалось, что он слышит звук, с которым лезвие ласкает кожу.

— Шерлок, для чего ты все-таки бреешься?

— Эксперимент, конечно. — ручка скрывает кривую улыбку лезвия.

— Какой?

— Почему все эти три жертвы не поняли, что провели ночь с мужчиной?

— И как ты собираешься это выяснять? — Шерлок, сам плавный и неумолимый, как лезвие, подходит вплотную.

— Я, никак. Выяснять будешь ты. Приготовь все, что нужно. Свет придется выключить, чтобы не нарушать чистоту эксперимента.

**3.Уютный шерстрейд!вечер на Бейкер-стрит. Финал должен быть забавным и/или неожиданным.**

Как оказалось, обниматься с Шерлоком на диване было на удивление удобно. После совместного ужина Лестрейд включил телевизор, а Шерлок устроился наполовину на Греге и тихо дышал куда-то в шею. Грег поначалу ожидал уничижительных комментариев о бесполезности футбола, но Шерлок молча смотрел на экран. Грег подозревал, что тот просто смотрел на мяч, как кот, лениво следящий из-за стекла за птицами.

Матч закончился. Шерлок завозился и Лестрейд почувствовал почти невесомое прикосновение губ к своей щеке:

— Спасибо за вечер.

Шерлок подошел к столу и стал быстро делать пометки в ноутбуке.

— Какие-нибудь замечания?

— Все нормально. Только вот эти твои взгляды… — Грег насчитал четыре и готов был поклясться, что интервал между ними был ровно десять минут.

— Мои наблюдения показали, что для флирта характерны определенные движения глазных яблок.

— Просто не делай так. — Шерлок выглядел обиженным. Скорее всего, он и правда провел несколько дней, высчитывая траектории движения взгляда.

— Если ты так считаешь…

— Да считаю. И поцелуй в щеку для первого свидания может еще и нормально, но на втором она, скорее всего, захочет чего-то большего.

— Очевидно — пробурчал себе под нос детектив. — ладно, приходи завтра в то же время. Индийская или тайская еда?

— Тайская. Тебе что-то еще не понятно?

— Ты сам только что сказал. Джанин будет ждать полноценных поцелуев. У меня в этой сфере мало опыта.

— Шерлок, подожди…

— Это для дела. Ты, как представитель органов охраны правопорядка, должен понимать всю важность этой операции. Тайская еда. Завтра в восемь и не опаздывай.

**4.После 3.3. С Джоном Шерлок попрощался в аэропорту, а с Лестрейдом? Желательно А!**

Шутите и улыбайтесь во время разговора. Шутки вселяют доверие и делают вас хорошим собеседником. Правда Шерлок так до конца и не разобрался в каких случаях это работает, а в каких — нет. К примеру, Джон попытался его задушить, а Лестрейд — обнял. Хотя, о чем еще говорить Шерлок все равно не знает.

— Надо было взять с собой Донован, Гэри, она бы порадовалась. — В этот раз шутка не сработала. Лестрейд с той стороны стекла выглядит так, как будто хочет, чтобы стекла этого не было, и можно было бы хорошенько врезать Шерлоку.

— К тебе трудно попасть — точнее невозможно. Все-таки подведомственная MI5 тюрьма. Майкрофт? Нет. Охранник добросовестно старается не пялиться—приказ начальника тюрьмы, с которым Лестрейд работал когда-то.

Все трое молчат. Охранник неловко переминается с ноги на ногу — примерно через минуту скажет что-нибудь, чтобы прервать неловкую для себя тишину. Лестрейд успевает первым.

— Просто вернись. Не хочу потом всю жизнь выслушивать бредовые теории Андерсона о том, как ты на этот раз выжил.

Шерлок хочет сказать: шесть месяцев. Сказать: Майкрофт не ошибается. Он говорит:

— Ладно. Собственное отражение в стекле выглядит так как будто хочет, чтобы стекла этого не было.

**5\. Шерлок/|\Лестрейд "Но пришлось как в старой сказк** **е просто ..."**

— Как бы ты меня убил? — спросил череп с каминной полки.

— Ты уже мертв. — Ответил ему Лестрейд.

Шерлок, стоявший у окна, недовольно поморщился. У него опять был один из тех периодов, когда он молчал сутками, а при необходимости разговаривал через окружающие предметы.

— Ответь. — почти с просительной интонацией произнес череп на стене, тряхнув наушниками.

— Яд? — предположил Грег.

— Тебе придется быть очень осторожным, чтобы миссис Хадсон или Джон нечаянно не пострадали.

— Пистолет?

— Служебный тебе по должности не положен, а о попытке достать тут же узнает Майкрофт.

— Я могу просто подождать, и, рано или поздно, ты нарвешься на какого-нибудь маньяка, который не захочет играть с тобой. — Грег подошел и встал за спиной Шерлока. Царственные, гипсовые веки медленно опустились, прикрыв глаза, что означало: «я знаю, что ты идиот, но хотя бы попытайся».

— Рассмешил бы до смерти.

— Ха-ха. — глухо отозвался из-за стекла череп в рамке.

Грег поднял руку и положил на горло Шерлока. Восковая кожа под пальцами была теплой, прямо под линией жизни упруго бился пульс

— Видимо придется просто тебя задушить.

Шерлок приоткрыл губы в улыбке и беззвучный выдох осел патиной на стекле.

**6\. 5 раз, когда Шерлок признавался в любви, а инспектор его не понял, и 1 раз, когда Лестрейд принял случайную фразу Шерлока за признание.**

— Джон! Джон!

— О, Шерлок. Хорошо, что ты уже вернулся, к нам как раз…

Но ворвавшемуся в гостиную Шерлоку явно были не интересны новости Джона.

— Это просто нелепо! Я следовал рекомендациям. И заметь не просто так, а изучив вначале практический опыт их применения. — что в случае с Шерлоком означало одно из двух: либо он проверил эти «рекомендации» (чего бы они там не касались) на ничего не подозревающем первом попавшемся, либо он опять читал форумы в интернете.

— Как я понимаю, что-то пошло не так?

— Что-то! Все пошло не так. И это притом, что я делал скидку на его умственные способности. — Джон по-прежнему ничего не понимал, но в случае с Шерлоком обычно было достаточно наводящих вопросов. Зашедшего в тупик гения мог натолкнуть на правильный ответ и самый банальный комментарий.

— Хорошо. Так что именно ты делал?

— Все!

— Шерлок…

— Ладно. — Шерлок начал загибать пальцы. — Первое: «он оценит любую помощь как знак внимания».

— Полагаю, твои источники не уточняли, что, предлагая помощь, не нужно его оскорблять? — кто такой «он» и зачем Шерлоку нужно привлечь его внимание все еще было непонятно, но сама проблема была на лицо.

— Второе: «Если появляться в тех же местах, где он, когда у него хорошее настроение, есть возможность вызвать к себе интерес. Положительные эмоции, которые он испытывает в эти моменты, будут ассоциироваться с тобой».

— Третье: «Вызвать интерес к себе можно, задержав взгляд на желаемом объекте. Попробуй нарушить его личное пространство».

— Нарушить, Шерлок! Ты вторгаешься, а не нарушаешь.

— Джон, нельзя же так буквально воспринимать советы из интернета. — Шерлок закатил глаза. — Я же сказал, что сделал скидку на его умственные способности.

— Четвертое: «Попроси о помощи». На трех последних наших делах я всегда отправлял ему смс с просьбой о подкреплении.

— Но никогда не дожидался его прибытия. — до Джона наконец-то дошло о ком говорит Шерлок.

— Конечно. Сбежавший подозреваемый противоречил бы второму пункту об ассоциациях с положительными эмоциями.

Джон бы мог многое сказать о методах детектива, но тот явно выбрал самое неподходящее время для разговора. Или, наоборот. Как посмотреть.

— Я уже не говорю о том, что проявлял интерес к его увлечениям.

— Вообще-то это для тебя расследования «увлечения», а для меня — работа. — Шерлок резко развернулся и уставился на вышедшего из кухни Лестрейда. Секунд через 10 Джон понял, что пауза как-то слишком затянулась.

— Кхм… как я и говорил: хорошо, что ты уже вернулся, к нам как раз Грег зашел. — по-хорошему надо было бы уйти, но Джону было слишком любопытно.

— Ты, ты … Идиот — как-то беспомощно и растерянно произнес Шерлок.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

Джон со вздохом поставил кружку с чаем на стол и вышел из гостиной. Под таким соусом Миссис Хадсон можно было сообщить об испорченных обоях, свежих царапинах на столе и возможно даже о дыре в чугунной ванне.

**7\. Шерлок неожиданно обнаруживает в своих чертогах разума образ Лестрейда.**

В западном крыле комнаты с нераскрытыми преступлениями. Шерлок туда редко заходит, но сейчас стоит посреди слабо освященного помещения. Когда Лестрейд его наконец-то позвал, был уже полдень, но само убийство произошло ночью. Молодой человек, связанный в неудобной позе и совершенно пустая комната, если не считать застывший на полу воск.

— Свечи. Почему свечи?

— Я не брал никаких свечей. — голос Джона возвращает к бесконечной скуке реального мира и рождественских праздников.

— Что? Это я не тебе.

Шерлок быстро прячется у себя в комнате, пока Джон не вспомнил о еще каких-нибудь нелепых праздничных традициях.

Анализ воска не дал никаких результатов, поэтому остается только сама жертва. Поза неудобная: либо преступник ничего не смыслил в бондаже…

— Это эби, если человека, оставить так надолго, то он будет испытывать мучительные боли.

— Я занят! К тому же твои юношеские эксперименты не делают из тебя эксперта.

— Мы же у тебя в голове. — Посмотри на повреждения кожи. Профессиональное плетение и дешевые веревки. Преступника интересовала только эстетическая составляющая, ему было плевать на удобство. Я бы выбрал хлопковые и другую позу.

— Какое это вообще имеет отношение к делу!?

— Про преступника тебе вряд ли удастся узнать, что-то новое, может, тогда изучишь жертву?

Теперь Шерлоку кажется, что это была плохая идея, тогда, четыре года назад, собирая информацию по БДСМ культуре, завязать ее на Лестрейда. Но в реальном мире невообразимо скучно и к тому же это просто еще один эксперимент. Так ведь?

— Я бы поставил тебя на колени. Не особенно оригинально, но дело ведь не в позе.

— А в чем?

— В твоем теле. — повинуясь легкому давлению руки, Шерлок опускается на колени, а затем садится на пятки.

— Никаких узлов на шее, она сама по себе искусство. Руки свести за спиной. Вот на них несколько витков, тяжелые узлы на запястьях, но не на пальцах. — теплые ладони проводят по напрягшимся мышцам. На Шерлоке нет рубашки, но это только ради эксперимента—жертва была обнажена. — Ты захочешь найти опору и попытаешься ухватиться за воздух. Движения пальцев позволят почувствовать, насколько ты беспомощен. Затем по груди и животу. Тело лишь транспорт, да? Но больше у тебя сейчас ничего нет, только твое тело. Узлы на ребрах не дадут забыть о дыхании. — Шерлок не знает, как бы ощущались веревки на голой коже, но он знает руки Лестрейда обхватывающие его.

— Некуда деться из своего тела, но тебе и не нужно. Все здесь. Ты здесь. Больше ничего.

И никого. Шерлок не возбужден и ему интересно был бы Лестрейд разочарован этим. Его уже недели две ничего так не интересовало. За окном снег и тишина. Отвратительно. В конце концов если преступный мир решил уйти на каникулы, то можно же провести какой-нибудь эксперимент.

Так ведь?

**8\. Случай, из-за которого все подумали, что Шерлок и Грег встречаются. H!**

Судя по всему, Грег, даже на больничном, не переставал работать и поэтому Салли пришлось сейчас собрать всех, чтобы шеф по телефону мог дать ценные указания.

— Нам все-таки удалось придать доказательствам, притащенным фриком, более-менее официальную форму и скорее всего завтра к вечеру ордер на обыск будет у нас.

— Позвони, как получите —, я подъеду. Лежать! — молодой констебль от неожиданности вздрогнул.

— Вы что, собаку завели?

— Не совсем. А что там с сообщником? Я сказал, лежать!

— Эм... В общем-то ничего нового. Может, я потом перезвоню?

— Да, лучше так. Салли потянулась нажать кнопку отбоя, но задела папку с фотографиями и, чертыхнувшись, полезла их собирать.

— Шерлок — вдруг раздался голос из динамика. В наступившей тишине все ясно расслышали тихий жалобный стон — общение с тобой быстро избавляет от таких бессмысленных вещей как сострадание, поэтому я тебя привяжу к кровати, если не успокоишься.

— Лестрейд — в хриплом и слабом голосе все еще легко угадывался Шерлок, мать его, Холмс. Динамик послушно передал ошарашенным слушателям шуршание одежды и глухой стук.

— А теперь открой рот. Вот так, хороший мальчик.

Салли не знала, чего ей больше хочется: придушить или поблагодарить оборвавшего вызов Димока.

***

— Я не ребенок!

— Конечно. Даже дети не будут бегать по городу с гриппом, и зарабатывать себе осложнения. Ну все, отдавай уже градусник.

**9\. кид!шерстрад. Маленький Шерлок и подросток Грег.**

_От Автора: Шерлок здесь разговаривает цитатами из "Острова сокровищ"._

— Поезд прибывает в восемь, но мы постараемся управиться пораньше и успеть на пятичасовой. — миссис Холмс еще раз с сомнением оглядела Грега.

— Не волнуйтесь мэм, с Шерлоком все будет в порядке. — в очередной раз заверил ее Грег.

Ему начинала казаться странным такая забота о совершенно здоровом и обыкновенном шестилетнем мальчишке.

— Да, да, конечно. Ну ладно мы пойдем.

Брат Шерлока, рыжий парень года на 2 старше самого Грега, приотстал и, как показалось Грегу, с жалостью посмотрел на него.

— Я взял на себя смелость оставить в вашем кошельке номер нашего семейного доктора. Не стесняйтесь им воспользоваться. Приятного дня.

— Ну что, — Грег с широкой улыбкой повернулся к мальчишке, — какие у нас планы?

— Через час вы будете смеяться по-иному. А те из вас, кто останется в живых, позавидуют мертвым! — пригрозил Шерлок.

— Признаю себя ослом и жду ваших распоряжений. — рассмеялся Грег.

— Я сделаю из тебя настоящего пирата. — пообещал Шерлок.

— Только посмотри на меня. А все оттого, что я смолоду ходил на кладбище играть в орлянку!

***

— Как думаешь, Майки, может, надо было ему сказать, что я не за Шерлока волнуюсь?

— Он хочет стать полицейским, мама, ему полезно будет тренировка в полевых условиях.


End file.
